A common problem found in connection with the use of brooms, wet mops, sponge mops, dust mops, cleaning pads and similar devices has been the limiting of the ability of the standard devices to remove debris that has hardened and stuck to the surface being cleaned. It is therefore desirable to remove all such debris which has accumulated prior to using standard sweeping or cleaning devices. While there have been attempts to accommodate this shortcoming, those methods have proved to be either unwieldy, ineffective, too complex or downright destructive to today's modern floor surfaces. To the end of safely removing said debris from the floor surfaces, one must to date still employ an additional device such as a commercial scraper or kitchen utensil of some type as well as the standard floor sweeping or cleaning devices.
Previous embodiments of separate hand-held scrapers or similar devices that can be used on typical household floors have been formed with short handles and require the use of two separate tools, both the scraper and a standard sweeping or cleaning device to do a complete job. The shortcomings of the common scraping tools lie in the fact that the handles of previous tools have been too short to comfortably use and require severe bending over or working by sitting on the floor. An additional shortcoming of the current method of cleaning the floor is that one must find the additional scraping tool needed that will not damage the floor in addition to a standard sweeping or cleaning device before beginning the cleaning task.